memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds
Worlds was a RPG module released as part of the Star Trek game designed by Decipher. References Characters :Zefram Cochrane • Ieas • Igrilan Kor • Trelane Starships and vehicles : • • ( ) • • • • • ( ) • Phoenix • ( ) ; heavy cruiser : • • • Locations :Garden of Eden • Yonada • Vulcan Science Academy Planetary locations ; Alpha Centauri IV : Ash'ayn • Avara • Bastal (Columns of Ineti • Dora'an • ) • B'etha'ein Sea • Farain (Tarala'n • Mount Fera'an) • Great Oreas • Kesta'al • Knu'fyr • Leroth Islands • Naroth (Narva) • Nyria (Nyrian Pyramids • Ku'ltan) • Ral'einn Sea • Shalaven (Shadra • Lamenk • Caladia • Vehaxein) • Shima'ran Sea • Tedimah'k (Gorek • Chandrik) • Varan Sea • Varath Sea • Terraville • Betazed Quarter • New Vulcan ; Andoria : Anshim Ocean • Kathela (Agrara • Bevassa Mountains • Bo'ab • Dhara • Enessi Mountains • Gatha • InikYoyla • Irinari • Kathela • Kul'san • Ler'nelsh Village • Li'Mi'sha • Lor'Tan • Lor'vela • L'uvan • Mar'it • Ohehtloo • Onshoma • Tarsk • Thalassa • Tharon Mountains • Uskit) • Issa • La Len Ocean • La'Vor Sea • Lor'Tan Strait • Tlanek (Neshilev Settlement Project) • Voral (Barva • Clorisev • Davis Starport • Dira • Doshna Coliseum • Dreshna • Endas Mountains • Ivari Launch Site • Jonava Mountains • Kal'Tan • La'Len's Trail • New Sheras • Sheras • Smathl Lake • Tarda Mountains • Trathen Ridge • Ukalno Field) ; Antica : Antica Northern Ice Cap • Antica Southern Ice Cap • Lan'id Forest • Cho'd'n • Das'ri Forest • Dast • Thore • Thoreen Strait • Tler'n Forest • Tler'k'n Mountains • Plain of Sort • Sarti • Polar Ocean • Ler'na Mountains • Forest of Tar'g'n • Stones of the Great Pack • Chahda Plains • Chalg'ra Ocean • Thegar • Alta'n'd Mountains • Sea of Rinal • Lorit'a'r Forest • Arn't'n • So'sh'n Forest • Chal'in Sea • Soga Mountains • Lake Itar • Garfa Plains • Laranth Mountains • Can'ld'r • Kart'in Ocean ; Athos IV : ; Bajor : ; Benzar : ; Bersallis III : ; Betazed : Medara ; Bolarus IX : ; Boreth : ; Breen : ; Camus II : ; Capella IV : ; Cardassia Prime : ; Cestus III : ; Ceti Alpha V : ; Coridan : ; Corvan II : ; Deneva : Sibir (Sibiran Range) ; Dessica II : ; Earth : ; Ekos : ; Elas : ; Elba II : ; Eminiar VII : ; Exo III : ; Farius Prime : ; Ferenginar : ; Founders' homeworld ; Gagarin IV : Argo continent (Beagle Mountains • Darwin Station) • Batar • Castille (Weather Watch) • Central Sea • Dover (Doranco Mountains • Garrett Mountains • Slime Ranch) • Long Sea • New Norway • Primor Ocean ; Galor IV : ; Iconia : Down Mountains • Gorgon Mountains • Har'et Lake • Haron Bombardment Zone • Lake K'Tair • Lake Sylvar • Mount Vorani • Pierson's Plain • Ruin Mounds • Tre'lar Lake • Toran Lake • Tor'grek Radiation Fields • Valley of Sculls • Varley's Ruins • Voran Mountains ; Janus VI : ; Jupiter : ; Khitomer : ; Ligon II : ; M-113 : ; Malcor III : ; Mars : ; Memory Alpha : ; Nausicaa : ; Nimbus III : Paradise City ; : ; Platonius : ; Qo'noS : BIng'av Mountains • BIQ'a'bIng Ocean • BIQ'a'dung Ocean • D'Takka • First City • Hall of Heroes • Jungles of Kintak • Kannaga Mountains • Karak Summit • Khal • Khinah • Mount Batlhqui • Nagh Be'nImey • NarOs • NIHbIQ'a' Ocean • PoSbIQ'a' Ocean • Qam-chEE • Qo'dung Mountains • Qualnagh Mountains • Quin'lat • Saqwa' • TlhIngtuj Mountains • Three Turn Bridge ; Risa : ; Remus : ; Romulus : ; Rura Penthe : ; Scalos : ; : ; Sigma Iotia II : ; Talos IV : ; Tantalus V : ; Tellar : ; Trill : ; Triskelion : ; Turkana IV : ; Tycho IV : ; Tzenketh : ; Planets and planetoids :Alpha Centauri IV • Andoria • Antica • Athos IV • Argelius II • Bajor • Benzar • Beta XII-A • Bersallis III • Betazed • Bolarus IX • Boreth • • Camus II • Capella IV • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • Ceti Alpha V • Cimera III • Coridan • Corvan II • Deneva • Dessica II • Earth • Ekos • Elas • Elba II • Eminiar VII • Europa • Exo III • Farius Prime • Ferenginar • Founder's Homeworld • Gagarin IV • Galor IV • Gothos • Iconia • Janus VI • Jupiter • Khitomer • Ligon II • M-113 • Malcor III • Mercury • Mars • Memory Alpha • Nausicaa • Nimbus III • Neptune • • Omicron Theta colony • Opax XIV • Platonius • Qo'noS • Risa • Remus • Romulus • Rura Penthe • Scalos • • Sigma Iotia II • Talos IV • Tantalus V • Tellar • • Triskelion • Turkana IV • Tycho IV • Tzenketh • Rigel VI • Rigel III • Velara III • Venus • Caldos II • Kolmyri • Seldarain • Velestus • Stars and systems :Alpha Centauri • Andorian system • Beta Renner • Betelgeuse • Athos • Bajoran system • Benzite system • Bersallis • Betazoid system • Bolarus • Boreth system • Breen system • Camus • Capella • Cardassia system • Cestus • Ceti Alpha • Coridan system • Corvan • Deneva system • Dessica • Sol system (Sol) • Ekos system • Tellun • Elba • Eminiar • Exo • Farius • Ferengi system • Gagarin system • Galor system • Iconian system • Janus • Khitomer system • Ligon • UFC-113 system • Malcor • Memory Alpha system • Nausicaa system • Nimbus • Ocampa system • Platonian system • Klingon system • Risa system • Romulan system • Beta Penthe • Scalosian system • Sigma Iotia • Talos star group (Talos Prime) • Tantalus • Tellar system • Trill system • Triskelion system • Turkana • Tycho • Tzenkethi system • 40 Eridani A • Rigel system • Velara • Omicron Theta • Opax • Caldos Stellar locations :the Dyson sphere • Omarion Nebula • the galaxy Races and cultures :Andorian • Antican • Coridanite • Ekosian • Zeon • Elasian • Troyian • Eminiaran • Iconian • Horta • Ligonian • Malcorian • Nausicaan • Ocampa • Platonian • Risan • Reman • Wawu • Breen • Capellan • Bajoran • Benzite • Changeling • Betazoid • Bolian • Centauran • Human • Romulan • Klingon • Lothra • Orion • Trill • Ferengi • Yridian • Scalosian • Selay • Iotian • Talosian • Tellarite • Trill • Tzenkethi • • Vulcan • Organian • Metron • Q • Melkot • Medusan • Traveler • Devidian States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Federation Council • Centauran Elder Council • Cardassian Union Weapons and technology :starship • warp drive Ranks and titles :doctor • captain • grand elder • governor Materials and substances :chlorine • carbon • dilithium • matter • gas • liquid • atmosphere • water • methane • ammonia • silicon • metal • sulfur • hydrogen • carbon dioxide • argon • nitrogen • fluorine • sulfur dioxide • oxygen • helium • carbon monoxide • nitrous oxide • neon • dikironium • fluorocarbon • platinum • cyanogen • cyanide • hemoglobin • protein Particles and radiation :infrared radiation • geothermal energy • photon • electricity Lifeforms :dikironium cloud creature • bacteria • fungus Plants :lichen • moss • algae Animals :humanoid • worm • snail • slime devil • insect • mollusk • trilobite Stellar classification :binary star • trinary star • multiple star • class B star • class A star • class O star • class D star • class F star • class G star • class K star • dwarf star • white dwarf • giant star • supergiant star • brown dwarf Planetary classification :class M planet • gas giant • class J planet • class D planet • class F planet • class K planet • class H planet • class L planet • class Y planet • class T planet • moon Units of measurement :centigrade • astronomical unit • light year Other references :Anchilles fever • Centauran plague • colony • Rigelian fever • planet • space • galaxy • star • star system • races and cultures • weapon • technology • energy • homeworld • fruit • geography • history • alien • astrophysics • planetology • astronomy • archaeology • star chart • Greek language • asteroid • comet • government • politics • orbit • stellar classification • mining • radiation • Bode's Law • Oort cloud • gravity • measurement • lifeform • material • plant • animal • preanimate matter • cell • xenobiology • Big Bang • medicine • holographic program • hologram • chemistry • theocracy Chronology ;11th century : The great temple at Torus on Centaurus becomes a leading center of theocratic thought. ;17th century : The civilization of Alpha Centauri enters an age of reason, where science makes great leaps and moves to the forefront of their society, on the basis of a cultural desire to learn about spiritual matters believed to be contained in key fields of science. ;22nd century ;2203 : A potent genetically engineered disease that is similar to Anchilles fever escapes from researchers and, by the early 2220s, reduces Centaurus's population by 80%. ;2161 ;2165 ;2188 ;2275 ;2352 ;2360 Contributing artists :Blake Beasley • Kieran Yanner Appendices Images Image:worlds.jpg|Cover image. Image:AlphaCentauriIV-Decipher.jpg|Alpha Centauri IV. Image:AlphaCentauriMap-Decipher.jpg|Map layout of Alpha Centauri IV. Image:Centauri surface.jpg|Landscape on the surface of Alpha Centauri IV. Image:Centauri surface ruins.jpg|Ruins on the surface of Alpha Centauri IV. Image:Andoria surface map.jpg|Map layout of Andoria. Image:Andoria surface.jpg|Landscape on the surface of Andoria. Image:Antica.jpg|Antica IV. Image:Antica surface map.jpg|Map layout of Antica. Connections External link * Category:RPG books Category:Reference books